The ability of equipment operators to detect auditory alerts, such as cautions and warnings within a confined space while wearing headsets or other devices used for hearing protection and/or communication, can be compromised by inappropriate alert components coupled with the physical auditory damping characteristics of the device in the presence of ambient noise. Currently, the rudimentary solution is to set the amplifier gain of the alert to a very high level to overwhelm the ambient noise and penetrate the attenuation properties of a device. The result is an obnoxiously and unnecessarily loud alert signal, which can result in a “startle” response that may impact operational safety.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide systems and methods to condition auditory alerts based on the spectral qualities and associated distribution of intensities of the ambient noise and the attenuation/amplification characteristics of an active noise reduction (ANR) or passive headset or other hearing protection device.